A heart shared by two
by Siei
Summary: hey.ryou has a crush on malik who likes baku and likes ryou.yeah..would give better summary but hey.it's lait.I'm brain dead.RR.shounen-ai
1. it begins

June 25.entry 1

Ryou's P.O.V 

_"Dear d-..I mean..journal. my Y-...I mean..master...has given me a journal to write in instead of "burdening" him with my worries. I really don't know why he has to be so cruel to me...it's as if I'm nothing but a rag doll to take his anger out on. Why, just yesterday...he..he..I just can't say it. It was as if I was hit by a steam roller afterwards...I've only the strength to write this now..Father won't return until July so I am forced to stay alone with "master"..I can only hope he isn't too kill me before july rolls around...Hopefully I can stay on his good side..Malik said he was gonna help keep "master" away..and by that I think he means to help him reek havoc across domino. That or..bothering yugi...friend or not I could care less if they did at the moment. I just don't want to die before father returns. Well, I'm beginning to grow weary..I'll tell you more about it later."_

_Ryou_

Yami B. P.O.V 

damnit...why the hell can't he fricken survive a small beating!?...damn weakling...::he was pacing across the living room floor as he glared darkly at the carpet.Hear a knock at the door and walks over to it.swings the door open and roars at the blonde egyptian.:: For the last t-oh..hey malik...what're you doing here....?::he responded with:: oh just seein if you wanted to hang out for a while.I mean come on.It's too boring today.::the albino theif thought for a moment and nods as he spoke.::fine..I'll go..not like that weakling is gonna be up anytime soon..::growls and storms past malik.notices that he's staying behing.::hurry up damnit!::resumes storming.::

Malik's P.O.V ((whoooa..so many P.O.Vs....xX))

damnit why can't that yami of his just leave him alone..to think my yami was his friend 5000 years ago..::rolls his eyes as he came up to ryou's home.thinks:: _hmm..I can't exactly say that I'm here to help ryou...I'll get fricken killed...aha..I got it._::knocks on the door and hears stomping towards the door.::_oh great..the beast is answering.._::Jolts lightly at the sudden bang of the door.Sweatdrops at the theif.::_what did he think I was a girl scout or somethin..?_::sighs a bit as he heard his inquiry.Smiles lightly.::Oh just seein if you wanted to hang out for a while..I mean come on..It's too boring today.::watches him think about the proposistion as he forces himself not to stick up for ryou, who has been so wonderfully dubbed 'weakling".Watches him begin to leave.::_well..at least this way ryou has some time to rest..that bastard..I ho-_::his thoughts were interrupted by an agrivated yami bakura.Sighs in frustration and follows him.::_Get well soon Ryou-chan..._

End chappie.. 

Siei:welll I must say..that rocked my knee-high blue socks off..

Hiei:..hey..um..siei..?

Siei:yes my wonderfully kawaii demon.. ;..

Hiei:...disclaimer..

Siei:.................CRAP YOU'RE RIGHT!OO

Hiei:of course I am..now do it...

Siei:kurama..disclaimer..immeadiately!

Kurama: ::sighs::yes siei-chan...Yugioh does not belong to us..it belongs to the creator of yugioh..the only thing that is ours is well..us..our minds-

Hiei: ::cough::except siei::cough::

Siei: ::whaps::continues kurama..

Kurama:..um..yes..and the computer and keyboard we are typing on.

Hiei:...::rubs head::at least it wasn't TEAFPOD..

Siei:OH YEAH!::hits with TEAFPOD!::

Hiei:...::chibi cry::

Siei:so yeah..R/R..click the magic purple button of doom.yeah..and by the way for people who don't know...TEAFPOD The Evil Authoress Frying Pan of Doom.


	2. something soon to be revealed

_ Ryou's P.O.V. _

_"it's been very quiet the past few hours..I wonder where malik took 'master'..The good news is that I may be up and walking by tomorrow..I guess..I'd write more but..I'm awfully tired...I'll write more later.."_

::He slowly moved the journal and pencil to his bed side table as he used his bed to help him get balance.His legs shaked lightly as he began to stand.Stands and grabs a walking stick he had gotten for such an occasion.Begins to walk from the room and look around.::..hm.it's quiet here without bakura around..::slowly steps down a small set of stairs which led into the living room.He froze as he head the door knob rattling.:: _no...why now..why does he have to come home **now**_..::shivers as he slowly turned his head towards the door as his yami swung the door open with the blonde egyptian standing behind him.B..Master..you're home...::begins to slowly and shakily back away from him.Yami bakura walked over and grabbed ryou's arm and smirked darklyso..you're finally out of bed...good.I was getting bored...::he said in a sinister voice as ryou cringed lightly in pain when his arm was grasped tightly::..how was..the past few hours..?::he simply sneered at the albino teen and growled.::boring..::he said in a cold tone.lets go of him and heads upstairs.The albino teen looked over at malik who still stood in the doorway.::..you may come in malik..::smiles and limps over to the couch to sit down.::

Yami Bakura's P.O.V 

::storming home as he growled.::damnit malik!if i knew we were just gonna walk around all day i wouldn't have come with you!::the blonde cringed lightly at his yells as the house came into view.::finally!hopefully that weakling finally up so i can have some fun..:: smirks evilly as he reached the door and pulled out a key and began to unlock it.Chuckles evilly.::I can feel his fear from here..he's definately awake..::Swings the door open and sees the albino teen staring at him.Simply walks over to him.::good..you're awake..I was getting bored..::chuckles and grabs his shoulder tightly.Seeing him cringe only made his amir more maniacal.The smirk went away as he slowly released him.He thought of an answer for his hikari's inquiry::...boring...::begins walking upstairs and slams the door to the guest room,which is where he slept.::_hmph..if that was me I'd already be out robbing a tomb or something..he's so damn weak..It's hard to believe he's me..._

Malik's P.O.V ((.... ... ...whaha...I torture all with so many P.O.V's..))

::sighs as he walked behing the enraged yami.::well SORRY..i thought something interesting would happen..and it ain't my fault they wouldn't let us get the flame thrower!::rolls his eyes as he kept up with the yami.They soon reached his home as he took out his key.Watches him fiddle with the door knob and swing it open.Looks in the house over bakura's shoulder to see a scared half-to-death ryou.Quirks an eyebrow.::_why is he out of bed..?he's nowhere near ready enough.._::watches bakura storm in towards ryou evilly.sympathy pains effected him as he involuntarily grasped his arm tightly.::_What in osiris' name...my arm just started hurting..._::looks after bakura as he headed upstairs.Looks over to ryou and smiles lightly.Nods as he walked in and shut the door.:;good to see you're feeling better ryou-kun..

....END CHAPPIE!... 

Siei: whaha that was just cool..

Hiei: ::shrugs:: I guess...

Kurama:um..siei.what about that review you were so happy about..?

Siei:ooooh yeah..thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!

Hiei:...ok who gave her chocolate..

Siei:hiei!disclaimer!now!

Hiei: ::sighs:: fine..Yugioh doesn't belong to us..all that does is the computer and the fic..simple

Siei:good lil demon..::pets::

Hiei:...::grrrrowl..::

Siei: ::hits with TEAFPOD::don' yo' growl at me foo'! /

Hiei: xo;;

Kurama:..click the purple button..and hopefully hiei will get a helmet good enough to fend against TEAFPOD...I doubt it though..remember..read..review..yeah all that good stuff..


End file.
